degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2013
Degrassi Community School's Class of 2012 consists of the students below. This class was notorious for it's larger-than-usual amount of relationships, as well as conflicts and friendships, as seen below. The graduation will take place in Spring of 2013, during Season 12C. Characters Main Characters: *Fiona Coyne *Eli Goldsworthy *Imogen Moreno *Jake Martin *Katie Matlin *Marisol Lewis *Mo Mashkour *Bianca DeSousa *Owen Milligan *Mike Dallas Supporting Characters *Mark Fitzgerald (Expelled) *Julian Williams Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Fiona-Imogen Relationship *Eli-Imogen Relationship *Jake-Katie Relationship *Mo-Marisol Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Marisol-Fiona Friendship *Jake-Marisol Friendship *Jake-Mo Friendship *Bianca-Owen Friendship *Dallas-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Jake Friendship *Eli-Katie Friendship *Fiona-Bianca Friendship *Bianca-Imogen Friendship *Bianca-Fitz Friendship *Dallas-Katie Friendship *Dallas-Alli Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Bianca-Katie Conflict *Dallas-Katie Conflict *Eli-Dallas Conflict *Fiona-Katie Conflict *Imogen-Marisol Conflict *Jake-Dallas Conflict *Marisol-Bianca Conflict *Eli-Fitz Conflict *Eli-Jake Conflict *Marisol-Fiona *Alli-Bianca Conflict Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dallas and Katie (Dallas to Katie; possibly mutual) *Jake and Marisol (Marisol to Jake) *Dallas and Fiona (Dallas to Fiona) Trivia *Their senior year began in season eleven and ended in season twelve. *The first character introduced from this class was Mark Fitzgerald, however he was kicked out of Degrassi before graduating. *The first main characters from this class weren't introduced until their junior year in season 10. *Their freshman year would have been durring seasons 6 and 7, but none of them had debuted. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Seasons 6 & 7 *It is assumed Mark Fitzgerald transferred in season 7 from Lakehurst since he hung out with the Lakehurst thugs. Season 9 *Mark Fitzgerald makes his first appearance. *Fiona Coyne transfers to Degrassi from New York with her twin brother, Declan Coyne. *Fitz joins Johnny's Gang. *Fiona begins seeing a new therapist upon moving. *Mo Mashkour makes his first appearance. *Johnny sends naked pictures of his girlfriend to Bruce The Moose and Fitz. *Fiona leaves Degrassi after finishing the year. Season 10 *Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa, Julian Williams, Marisol Lewis, and Owen Milligan make their first appearances. *Drew Torres (originally in this year) enrolls at Degrassi. *After being abused by Bobby Beckonridge in New York, Fiona runs away to Toronto and re-enrolls into Degrassi in grade 12. *An intense rivalry between Eli and Fitz begins. *Owen and Riley haze Drew by taping him (naked) to the flagpole. Riley later takes all the blame. *Eli tricks Fitz with a fake ID and gets him arrested. *Bianca is interested in Adam, until she discovers his secret and outs him to the school as an FTM transgender. *Audra Torres grows a hatred for Bianca over the season for meddling in her sons' lives. *Fiona gets her own condo, a place where many memorable events are set to happen in the future. *Drew begins dating underclassmen Alli Bhandari. *Drew goes on a date with Marisol where she bores him by copying all his interest. *Eli and Bianca attend the DeadHand concert with upperclassmen Sav Bhandari and underclassmen Adam Torres, but they get pulled over because Sav's parents have reported their car missing, when Save had actually stolen it. Bianca also gets arrested for her previous warrant and being intoxicated while underage. *Owen bullies Riley and Zane continuously, until punished by Principal Simpson. *Eli and underclassmen Clare Edwards begin dating. *Fiona goes to trail against Bobby. *Fiona believes she is crazy, feels lonely, has crazy anxiety, doesn't know what to do, and falls into depression. She begins coping with alcoholism. *Fitz gets into a fight with Adam and the latter wins by kicking Fitz in his testicles. *Clare sets off a toxic stink bomb in the school during exams to stop the fights between Eli, Adam, and Fitz. Eli later places the blame on Fitz *Bianca has oral sex with Drew in the boiler room before the dance. *Eli poisons Fitz at the Vegas Night dance when Fitz invites Clare to end the rivalry he has with Eli. *Alli finds out that Drew cheated on her with Bianca and breaks up with him. *Alli almost sells her body for prostitution to Owen when he comforts her and offers fifty dollars for sex. She declines and he almost forces her, until Drew breaking everything up. *Fitz almost stabs Eli at the dance after cornering him and Clare in a dark hallway. *Fitz is arrested for posession of an illegal dagger and expelled from Degrassi. *Katie Matlin recalls attending Vegas Night but she isn't introduced on camera until a later season. *Degrassi goes on lockdown during their dance. *Due to Vegas Night; Upon returning in January, Simpson makes Degrassi a strict school with uniforms, heavy security, many rules, and high requirements. *Bianca gets into a fight with Alli. *Drew and Alli make up, then break up hours later when Alli decides to leave Degrassi. *Bianca must attend a girls' self esteem seminar due to her involvement in boiler room hook ups. *Fiona assists Holly J. in cheating on her boyfriend Sav with her brother Declan. *Eli stops Clare's short-lived rebellious streak. *It is revealed Eli blames himself for the death of his ex-girlfriend Julia. *Eli is shown to have OCD. *Eli is revealed to be a horder, which he lets Clare help him with. *Despite Drew putting in more effort, Fiona falls for Adam and Drew gives up. *Eli, Clare, and Adam decide to throw a secret romance party under the sky in the woods when they learn that students are upset Degrassi's lunch dance will suck. *Fiona stands Adam up the night of the party and drinks the night away. *Adam sends Fiona to rehab when she says drinking makes it easy to be with him. She then breaks up with him. *Drew and Bianca begin their first relationship, despite Drew's friends not approving. *Drew and Bianca take shrooms, and Drew causes the basketball team to lose finals. *Fitz returns after being released from juvie, but doesn't return to school. He has become Christian and works at The Dot Grill. *Fitz tries to come between Eli and Clare again, and Eli finally makes him stay out of their lives. *Fitz patches things up with Clare. *Drew helps Sav make his mixtape for his college application, which Alli throws a tantrum over. *Fiona goes to court against Bobby, and things start looking bad. Tinsley Wharton, who Bobby cheated on Fiona with, admits to Bobby abusing her too and Fi wins the case. *Fiona kisses her best friend, Holly J. and begins to feel attracted to her best friend. *Fiona fixes things with Adam, and they rekindle their relationship. *Fiona tries to go too far with Adam and he realizes she is a lesbian and is only using him for his female body parts. Fiona and Adam's second and final relationship ends on bad terms. *Fiona discovers she is a lesbian and comes out to her mother and Holly J., then eventually she slowly comes out to everyone. *Anya tells Holly J. about Fiona's attraction towards her. Holly J. tells Fiona and promises nothing will be awkward. *Eli crashes his hearse into a wall because Clare always hated it, he also knew that if he survived the crash Clare would come to the hospital. Clare then breaks up with him. Season 11 *Jake Martin transfers to Degrassi after moving in next door to childhood friend, Clare. *Katie Matlin and Imogen Moreno make their first on-screen appearances. *Marisol begins working at Little Miss Steaks. *Drew and Owen become friends after everything that happened between them last semester. *Eli is shown to wear a boot and a cast on his leg from his previous accident in season 10. *Fiona gets in her first lesbian relationship with Charlie Lima. *Bianca is stalked by her ex boyfriend who was released from prison. *Many students attend the Keke Palmer concert during Spring Break. *Bianca and Drew kill Anson in self defense when he tries to rape Bianca and kill Drew (Bianca forces a break at his head). *Vince Bell witnesses the death from a distant alley, and threatens the couple. *Drew gets a restraining order on Vince. *Eli is prescribed anti-anxiety medication by his therapist while they look into further mental disorders. *The kids of Degrassi throw a back to school party at Above The Dot. *Eli is embarassed at the party by Clare when she screams about his previous relationships with her and Julia. *Jake and Clare take interest in each other, until their parents get married and they become step siblings. *Fiona throws Anya her 18th birthday party as a surprise at her condo. *Owen begins dating Anya, and accidentally introduces her to coccaine at a club. *Owen breaks up with Anya for being pathetic, but they later rekindle their relationship until her graduation when she decides to go into the army. *Fiona and Owen begin a conflict. *Imogen is introduced as being obsessed with Eli. *Imogen pretends to be Clare and says hurtful things to Eli, then keeps him off his meds to mess with his emotions in hopes of him returning her affection. *Eli and Fiona become good friends this season. *Eli and Fiona write/direct a play about Eli's complicated lovelife with Clare, Fitz, and Jake entitled Love Roulette. *Fiona gets bedbugs at her condo. *Eli leads Imogen on by pretending she is Clare and making out with her. *Eli has a mental breakdown during his play, and burns his script on stage. *A conflict between Jake and Eli begins. *Eli discovers he is bipolar. *Drew gets PTSD after killing Anson, being threatened by Vince, and being jumped by their gang. *Marisol takes part in K.C. cheating on his baby mother, Jenna, and causes their break up. *K.C. breaks up with Marisol. *Eli is finally fully recovered from his car accident. *Eli ruins his friendships with Fiona and Imogen, and realises its time to fix them as well as his relationships with Jake and Clare. *Fiona lets Charlie move in with her, but she moves out and they break up once they realize they hardly know each other. *Drew, Owen, and Julian make a fight club, but it gets shut down by Katie and Simpson. *Fiona almost relapses to impress Charlie. *Fiona helps Holly J. find her birth mother, then buys her the kidney she needs in exchange for a dress. *Fiona discovers she will be held back next year, officially putting her in the class of 2012. *Bianca is forced into an abusive and shady relationship with Vince to keep Drew and their loved ones safe. *Mo befriends Sav Bhandari after blackmailing him into including him in making the score for Love Roulette. *Mo is the only one to know about the student-teacher affair between Sav and Winnie Oh. *Drew begins Cage Fighting, MMA Fighting, and finally Tae Kwon Do to defend himself so he wont be afraid all the time. Season 12 Gallery Degrassi-Season-12-on-iTunes.jpg Katie-04.jpg Katie-05.jpg Degrassi-s11-eli-06.jpg Degrassi-s11-bianca-06.jpg Degrassi-s11-bianca-05.jpg Degrassi-s11-eli-06.jpg imogen-09.jpg 00249.jpg 86786585786.jpg 98fsdkf.jpg 53452534325.jpg AysuBTICAAAwfe1.jpg Lsd;kf.jpg degrassi-s11-eli-07.jpg 8789uioh.png degrassi-bianca-season12-02.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-02.jpg Found_o.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-06.jpg degrassi-s11-bianca-07.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-03.jpg degrassi_season_12.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-09.jpg Gfhfdg.jpg imogen-10.jpg Drew-kc-drew-torres-15465837-450-300.jpg Drew Torres1.png Katiefionadrewbianca.jpg 175px-Sdfsdfsdf.jpg 138px-Tumblr_m7z8ngqkaU1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 230px-Drewwwww.png 230px-Moarrrisol.png 230px-Katieeeeeeeee.png degrassi-owen-season12-06.jpg Dallas Golf.jpg Mike Dallas.png Fimogenminusdallas.png Jatie 2 dallas cockblock.jpg Jake Martin.png Katie and jake.jpeg Degrassi drew katie and jake.jpg Bianca2390.jpg Biancadesousa2.jpg Degrassi-bianca-season12-01.jpg Degrassi-owen-season12-02.jpg Degrassi-imogen-season12-01.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-08.jpg degrassi-eli-season12-01.jpg degrassi-drew-season12-02.jpg degrassi-katie-season12-03.jpg jake-season12.jpg degrassi-mo-01.jpg degrassi-marisol-season12-03.jpg mike-01.jpg 1000px-Dg120506-1.jpg 8hjhjhj.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Graduation